User talk:Musagetida
Semajdraehs (Talk) 08:47, 8 August 2009 Charstat For future pages you make, could you use the Template:Charstat instead of using the raw code for it? I won't change the ones you've done already, there is nothing wrong with it, but this will make things simipler in the future I think. Also, thanks for the help.--Otherarrow 01:38, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, sorry if I don't explain it very well, you start with and you add a and then the stat nuber for each stat and end it with and number for each stat. Here is an example |Unit |1 |1 |1 |1 |1 |1 |1 |1 |1 |1 |example |} I hope this helps, and sorry if it doesn't.--Otherarrow 09:20, 9 August 2009 (UTC) or just copy this one: |Class |Level |HP |Str/mag |Con |skill |speed |luck |def |res |move |weapon |} and it tells you where to put the class, HP, e.t.c--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, it worked! (Not sure what I was doing wrong the first time - try as I might the second row just wouldn't show up!) Thanks a lot, Otherarrow & Semajdraehs. --Musagetida 12:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Nice work upgrading the Nasir page :)--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:46, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Strange Vandalism I noticed your vandalism to The Scouring page in which you linked things to other different pages, such as Jahn. That is strike one.--Otherarrow 09:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :It is unusual though. Care to explain?--Otherarrow 09:23, 15 August 2009 (UTC) I don't recall altering any of the links on that page... Though looking at the page history, I see what you mean. Just now, I tried editing the page again to see what I did wrong, and for some reason, removing the image and inserting it again (which I did a couple of times to make it look right) messes up the links somehow. I apologise for that but I honestly have no reason to vandalise someone's work on purpose. Please try it yourself - remove the image then add it again and follow the link to Jahn. --Musagetida 10:17, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh. It did not happen to me, but it must have been a glitch in the systems. Strike retracted. Sorry about jumping to conclusions.--Otherarrow 10:46, 15 August 2009 (UTC) That is strange. It -still- happens to me when I remove the image and re-insert it. Just tried it again. --Musagetida 10:51, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :Huh. That is odd.--Otherarrow 10:59, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, this makes me feel bad. I wonder if I'm doing something the wrong way? Did you actually try that in the Rich Text editor? --Musagetida 11:13, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :No. I don't use that, I use the standard editor that is with the Monobook skin. Although I am not surprised. I've seen that editor causes all sorts of problems. Not your fault.--Otherarrow 12:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) SD Portrait images Sorry about deleting and replacing them. I would have just uploaded over them with the better versions, but the file types were different. I ment no offense or ill will.--Otherarrow 01:55, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't have them all at the moment, so uploading the rest would be fine.--Otherarrow 09:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) categorizing images did you know you can add the category to the summary box when you upload them and then you won't have to edit the image again to categorize them?--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, I've always wondered how it's normally done. Thank you! I'll keep that in mind for next time. --Musagetida 23:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC)